Star Wars,The Great Hyper Space Wars
by Darth OL REVAN
Summary: 5,000 Years before the rise of the Galactoial EmpireTHE REPUBLIC IS ON THE BRINK OF DESTRUCTION.THE SITH WHO WERE SUPPOSELY DESTROYED DURRING THE GREAT DARK SIDE PURGE 1,000 YEARS BEFORE HAVE RETURNED WITH A GRANDER ARMY THAN BEFORE.......................
1. The battle Begins

**INTRODUCTION**

**T**he planet of Korriban,in a sector that no Jedi or Republican ship has been in for a millenia. The "Sith",an organization,cult, and grouping of people,that follow the ways of the fabled "Dark Side" have hidden away,away from the grasp of technology and the hussel and bussel of the "Core Worlds".

The planet was canyon and desert like,from the out-side,it looks like its un-inhabated,but inside the mountains and caves is a vast network of people,a people that fight amungst them selves people that have no consideration for life,people that thirst for blood shed,people that have not a single mercival part in their body. The people who follow the code of no mercy,of no passion,just greed and never ending power and honor in death. For as long as they can remember,the lived there in tranqulity,not knowing of the massive expansion war that was taking place beyond their world.

They knew no Jedi,they knew no Republic,they only knew evil.

5,000 years before,the planet was inhabbited by a species called the "Sith'ari" a group of grey skinned neanderthal looking but intellegent people,who followed the ways of their gods called the "Darths". According to ancient text found thousands of years later,the gods sent two Sith'ari men down to Korriban from above,and called them the Darths.For years,these "Darths" taught the ways of the lords to the Sith'Ari.

The small Sith Empire revealed them selves to the small Republic. A battle and war ensued eventually because of the Jedi,the Sith Empire lost,admited defeat and retreated back into their Empire.

The Jedi belived they had conquered the Sith,and had gone back to the buissness to constucting the Republic.

Around the same time,the Jedi were first created. The group of "force" sensitive people banned together and formed the thousand strong "Jedi Order". This order made the small system of the Republic have a sense of security. They faught and destroyed the Sith.

After an mellenia,as tales of the corruption and hatred of the fabled "Dark Side" and the "conquered" Sith empire circulated through the order,curious students went in search for disiples of the dark side,dreaming of never ending power.

Their search took them to Korriban where the small group of Jedi faught of the native Sith'ari. Intriged by their power,the Sith'ari bowed down and were made the humble servents of these warriors. The group of Darths enraged with these Jedi warriors chalanged them to one-on-one combat.The Jedi easily destroyed the Sith'aris best warriors. These powerful warriors used mundane tasks like making rocks levitate and launching them tword their oppenents look effortless.

Useing the power from the gods,the Darths created and forged swords enfused with the power of the Dark side.

Now convinced that they had enough power to combat the jedi,the challanged them and faught back,the loosing battles now turned to tied battles, the power of the dark side deflecting the lightsabers energy.

Surprised and astonished the small group of Jedi offered a partnership,the jedi would attempt to mass produce, their lightsaber weapons,to learn about the power of the dark side.Slowly over centurys the jedi and the sith'ari multiplied and the two became one.

The still living Darths, crissined one man,Marka Ragnos, as the nineth Sith Lord.

After 60 years of staying on Korriban, Marka Ragnos died.

Durring his funeral prosession,a Republican hyperspace explorer and his partner crashed on Korriban. Outraged,Naga Sadow saught his chance to cease the throne and declared war on the Republic. Useing the stolen technology called a "blaster",Naga Sadows followers broke into a sith prison and "rescued" one of the hyper-space explorers,and made it so it looked like a Republican team had rescued the hyper-space explorer.

With everything going tword his plan,the explorers in his hands,the sith people rallying and declareing Naga Sadow a god,Naga Sadow started a war that would start a long line of wars bettween the Jedi,Republic and Sith that would change the fate of a galaxy forever. This war was named;

**The Great Hyper-Space War.**

**CHAPTER ONE-**

**"S**ir,we are ready to depart to Yavin." A Sith Disciple said as he bowed and walked toword the newly chrisend Darth Lord Naga Sadow. Naga Sadow was very busy,having dealing with the threats of his rival,that wanted to become the Sith lord,Ludo Kressh. He had a private army and had recently found out about Naga's succeseded plot of driveing the Sith Empire to war.

An attack was recently tried on Naga Sadows fortress,by Ludo to capture the Republican Prisoners and expose Naga,but the plot failed due to the "gods" telling Naga that Ludo was going to attack,and hid the Republican prisoners in a small other compound.

"Good,good.Very good. Anything else you wish to report to me apprentice?"

Naga said as he crossed his arms and smiled at the scene behind the apprentice. Hundreds of his greatest warriors were dueling,practiceing and,teaching each other ace techniques,shared powerfull spells, and traded weapons.

Out far in the distance he saw the _Star Breaker 12 _ escape out into space. He intentialy let the woman hyper space explorer escape,and put a tracking device on her ship. Then she would flee to the Republic,the sith now knowing the position of the Republic, would attack it and declare the Republic the new Sith Empire established.

Yavin 4,on the other side of the galaxy would be a valuble asset to the Sith. Naga sent several embassadors to Yavin to

"persuade" the native Massassi wariors to turn to the Sith cause.

The seconed explorer,whos name was Gav,Naga had brain washed to be his apprentice. Now armed with a Lightsaber and power in the force,Gav surrenderd his soul to Darth Sadow.

He took the time to construct an "Meditation Sphere" he used this device to meditate and to construct mass illusions. By consintrateing hard enough he could create an illusion of hundreds of ships when there was only a few dozen.

Everything going to plan,he boarded his own ship,the _Destroyer._ The grand Sith ship took off slowly and exited the orbit of Korriban on cource to the Yavin system.

**CHAPTER TWO-**

**"Sir**,we are ready to exit hyper-space." A sith pilot said alowed at Naga Sadow who had just entered the bridge of the _Destroyer._

**"**Good.Exit hyper-space,return to inner-space."Naga declaclared as the swirrling lights turned to lines then turned into points. The crew was astounded,they had never exited hyper-space before.

Landing at Yavin,they were greated with a "red carpet" prosession. The large Massassi warriors saluted at Naga and his Sith apprentices. Around them was organized chaos. Giant temples in commemoration to the Sith and Massassi

were being built. Giant pyramids and statues of Naga,Marko and many other Massassi leaders. Naga watched the Massassi workers carve a giant emblem high up on the highest strucure,called the "Grand Oblisk".

The Massassi leader,Therogan grabbed Naga's hand and motioned him to follow tword the Grand Oblisk.

Naga entered and was even more amazed than before. The dimmly lit but very beautiful temple was all tan,brick was evident in its construction.Therogan had a proud smile on his face while leading Naga to the confernce room.

The confernce/meeting room was filled with hundreds of Massassi representitves distinct from eachother,evidently leaders of different clans and tribes from diffrent planets in Massassi space.

Therogan motioned Naga to go into the "Grand Center" which was the center of the huge room.

"Greetings my fellow leaders.I have with me the very person that was responsible for our grand state.Please let me introduce the Dark Lord of the Sith,Darth Naga Sadow." Therogan anounced proudly as all of the leaders stood and applauded. Naga walked tword the center of the room,shook hands with Therogan once more and looked around him. The room grew silent as Naga started his speach.

"Thank you,great people and warriors of the Massassi." Naga raised his voice to fill the room.

"You have been an invaluble asset to me and my people.We thank you again. As our promise,we will give you a major part in the development of the Sith empire once this Republic has been decimated.

We thank you for constructing these monuments and statues to commemorate our partnership." The audience grew weary and looked irritated. Naga took off his cape and threw it on the ground. His apprentice picked it up and held it in between his arms. Naga put on a mad,angry look as he looked at the represenitives.

"We shall crush the Republic!,with every weapon in our arsenal! With every soldier with every ship! We shall destroy this democracy that is attempting to convert us! We will,together ensure order in this pathetic galaxy!"Naga shouted and filled the entire Grand temple with his voice.Pleased with the non-diplomatic soulution,all of the leaders and represenatives roared with applause. Naga walked out of the room,with a grin on his face.

They had all bought it.

**CHAPTER THREE-**

**"G**reat speach my lord." Therogan said as he showed Naga to the guest chamber.

"Thank you.Thank you very much." Naga said confidenly as he prepared to retire.Therogan nodded and quietly exited and shut the door.

"Finaly that Massassi pig is gone." Naga yelled as he took off his cape aggressively and throwing it on a recliner.

"They think they are so grand to accomodate us.We should slaughter and kill the whole bunch of them!"

He sat at the head of a confrence table and sighed.

"Sit." He said with no expression.All of the Sith apprentices includeing the brain- washed Gav sat down. His eyes glazed.

"Varagron.Prepare for a mass invasion." Naga said. "Make this pathetic mudball of a planet ours." Darth Sadow yelled as Varagron,Sadows personal friend and war commander stood up and exited queitly. He closed the door. Other Sith leaders stood and left. Gav stayed seated as Naga sood up.

"Prepare my ship. Bring us back to Korriban-" Naga was interupted by a Sith apprentice who rushed in.

"Sir!,we have the corrdnets of the Republic!"The apprentice shouted as he ran out to inform the other Sith council members.

"Good,good. As I said Gav,prepare my ship for departure. I want to be in that sector as soon as possible."

"Yes,sir." Gav whispered in no emotion as Naga left the room.

"We are exiting hyper-space." Naga Sadows officer yelled. The Sith ship _Destroyer _exited hyper-space. The giant black and silver capitol ship shined beutifuly as it exited hyper-space. It's gun turrets swirling about,waiting for some enemys. Directly infront of the Sith Destroyer class was a Republican Hyper-space cruser.

The ship took evasive action and fired missiles at the destroyer. Sith fighters and Republican star zoomers came out and engaged eachother.Hundreds of star fighters poured from the two capitol ships.

The Republican ship fired its captiol cannons at the Sith destroyer as it fired its heavy lasers.The two ship's shields isulated both shots as the snub fighters battled below. The two ships were fighting ,the Republican ship loseing it shields fast.  
"Finish it off!" Naga yelled as men nodded and pulled large levers on the side of the giant filled bridge. The bow of the Destroyer lit up and fired an intense red beam at the Republican ship.

The Republican hyper-space cruser ship exploded in a giant explosion,all of the sections of the ship explodeing almost in unision.The one large explosion destroyed the ship and made it vanish in space.

Naga,pleased with the destruction of the Republican ship, walked out of the bridge and into his meditation chamber.

**CHAPTER FOUR-**

**"O**ne Republican hyper-space crusier has been destroyed." A Republican senator from the world of Faray. An emergency meeting was called at the galactorial capitol,Coroscant of the Republic.

Issueing the report,infront of thousands of other seneators from hundreds of other planets from throught the galaxy were all seated in one huge curcular room,the size of two football feilds.

"This is an out rage!" He yelled louder. Another diplomat said calmly,

"Who attacked us?We cannot fight an enemy we cannot see-" The woman was interupted by the senator representing the Jedi,Jedi Master Harequin Meluok.

"We will deal with that. Dont worry the Jedi will take care of the Republic. Im sorry for calling this useless meeting. Good afternoon gentlemen." The Jedi said quietly.

"You are dissmissed."

"This is dangorous. Do you belive the Sith have returned?" Another Jedi master said as Harequin entered his seat in the Jedi Council Chamber,a large circular room one long window streatching accross the walls. Jedi master Yabjack,a person equivanlent to Yodas species crossed his hands and spoke.

"More going on in un-explored sectors,than what has been revealed."Yabjack remarked. They all nodded. As the sceneary of swoop cars,busses,ships and transports passed in the back round,they debated on what to do. They all agreed in sending one more Republican ship,this time,a generic Republican transport,that was a "recon" ship. Armed with only mere lasers the ship dissapered into hyper-space. The jedi knew they would never see the crew again.

**CHAPTER 5-**

**"T**his is as much as a war of religion than it is surivival." Naga Sadow spoke,now back at the Sith home world of

Korriban,in the Chamber of the Lords. Sitting on one large,long circular desk that encircled the room,many men,many looking old sat and listened intently to Naga who was making hand motions in the center of the room,paceing he started again.

"We are fighting a force that has no consideration for our very culture,our very way of life.On route back here to Korriban,I engaged the forces of the enemy,they faught with there lives.They are as ruthless as us. I myself am astonished that I destroyed their ship and returned alive." He yelled. Many of the men sounded astonished as they had never learned of this information. Naga pourposely with-held information to make the council members surprised.

He continued with his speech,nameing points,about deeply religious ideas about the Sith and frabracateing lies and making the council and the audience even get more wrild up. All lies completed he exited and smiled once again. He left the chamber as a hero,people saluteing,wanting to toutch and even wanting to be in the mere presents of Naga. Naga grinned,as he entered a wagon pulled by the wolf/dog like creatures called the Tuku'ta.

He had already aranged for his own tomb to be built,years before,and had aranged it to be accross the tomb of his master,Marka Ragnos.

An architechet gave a tour to the Darth Lord,noteing a pool of acid that was going to go before an "un-specified" Sith relic.A star map from a forgotten race had been stored there before,and Naga requested that it stay there. Naga did not wish to "die" at Korriban. Only to have a grand tomb to commemorate his conquest. He saw men carveing statues from the corners of the tomb's hallways,bringing in bricks and monuments. Naga was very pleased.

**CHAPTER 6-**

**"T**he Sith are threataning to over run our position!Their fleet keeps on coming! Its never ending!How can we ever-" The transmission was interupted. The grand chancallor of the Republic,Chancallor Kiorion,looked at the fadeing hologram on his desk.The hologram was now frozen,it showed a man,his mouth open,braceing onto a computer panel. He turned off the image,which sent a chill through him. Only if he knew that all of those ships were an illusion by Naga Sadow.

Several Jedi knights and Jedi master Yabjack,walked into the Grand chancelors office. The door closed shut. The Jedi stood standing as Yabjack sat down in a chair.

"What are we going to do....what are we going to do..." He said out loud as he turned his chair to the giant window behind him.

"Its beautiful.Our Republic.I cant imagen how big the Republic will be in 5,000 years." He turned back tword the Jedi.

"The Sith were supposely destroyed durring the Dark Side purdge 1,000 years ago,correct?"The chancollor asked.

"Supposely,yes."Yabjack answered."I belive we were wrong.We should be more cautious in the future-"

"Then what should we do now!?" Kiorion raised his voice a little,Yabjack in the same postition,in his seat.

"Nothing for now.We cannot do with Republican admirals I have,amassing at the Teta system of 7 planets,asked them I have."

"What have they said?"

"Agreed they have.I sense the outcome of this conflict,solved there it will be,later."

"Good." The Chancallor said."Should we issue a delcloration of war?"

"Somthing I dont want to do that is.But do that,we must."

"This is a clear direct threat to the Republic!" The human chancallor yelled as he took his place in the main senate chamber.

"In response to this direct threat to the Republic,I am prepared to take aggressive action!"He continued

"Accoring to the intelegence we have recived,the enemys we are faceing are the reformed Sith Empire!"

Everyone in the room gasped.No one whould have anticipated that the Sith were behind this threat.

"We declare war against the Sith empire!"He yelled. The entire senate gassped anf debated amounst them selves. After a few minutes the thousands of seneators applauded in compliance. On the other side of the huge room,in the Jedi Council seat,Yabjack,and other knights stood silent. Harequin looked at Yabjack and nodded.

"So it is decided."He said with no emotion.

"Ill take what troops we can to the Korriban sector to meet with these Sith."

**CHAPTER 7-**

**A**s the sounds of battle roared Nagas ship,the _Destoyer,_ Naga lay silently in his meditation chamber. With his eyes closed,he fully emersered himself in the battle.

They were battleing in deep space,Korriban,only being a short light-speed jump away. They had purpsely instigated the battle by launching a "Hyperspace missile" from Korriban.These missiles could Jump in and out of hyper-space,that function made them extremely expensive and hard to produce. With the Republican fleet in dissaray,his illusion working he prepared to initiate the final weapon.

"Sir!The Republican fleet is jumping!"A soldider at one of the panels said. Nagas consentration completely broke as he jumped out of the Meditation chamber and darted for the main window at the bridge. He looked at the Republican Capital crusiers slowly turning themselves back,then the 7 ships jumping into hyper-space and dissapeering.

"Do you have their hyper-space information!?"Naga yelled angerly,looking at the Sith star-fighters circling the area,apparently waiting for orders.

"No,sir.They jumped in a hurry." The pilot said,with a squeek at the end.Apparently fearful for his own life.

"Follow them."He said calmly,watching all of the Sith star fighters returning to their assigned ships.

"With what information Lord Sadow?Are we to jump blindely tword them?We could emerge in a star,or fly through a planet!?"The man stated.

"The force will guide us.Prepare to jump!"Naga yelled,the man nodded,sweated and pulled the lever.

**CHAPTER 8-**

**"W**e'vejumped as requested sir,"A republican soldier,go up,clad in the signiture Republican red and yellow armor said as he handed some pictures on a datapad to the Captain of the ship,John Onasi.

They were on the Republican Capitol ship the _Rejuvinator_ on cource to the Teta system. Relitively close to Korriban,if the Republic could convince the Empress Teta,to side with them,they could have an almost asured vicory. Recently,very recently retreating from a battle with Naga Sadows United Sith Empire forces,tired and fatiged,Onasi sat down in the Captains chair in the middle of the all red and white bridge. Now nice and quiet,all but the hum of the engine,the low clicks of the keybords and the quiet sounds of whispering and foot steps,he accepted the datapad.

The pad flashed a slide show of the recent battle,showing the two Sith Interdictor class ships protecting the giant king ship.  
"Hmm..."He made the noice twice while cycling through more pictures of Sith star fighters engageing with Republican Z-86 Hunters.

"Very intresting."He said outloud,disrupting the quiet silence of the bridge.Attracting all attention to him-self.

"Very intresting.Prepare to foward these photos to the capital." He said closeing his eyes.Apparently in an effort to take a nap.

"Yes,Sir." The soldier saluted.He walked away,leaving Onasi alone to rest.

"We are approaching the captial planet of the Teta system..........."the soldier stoped as he put his hand on the hyper-space lever.

"Now."

The icy planet of Teta one,the capital of all 7 Teta planets,in a row,zoomed into view.The ship entered the athenophere and landed at one of the docks.

Captain Onasi and two Republican commandos,apparently his body-guards,walked out of the walkway. They had full snow gear on,complete with jacket,hood and boots.They were greeted by a woman,tan skinned with a whole team of 20 body guards behind her.

"Greetings to our world."She said while hugging herself to get some sense of warmth.She was apparently wearing snow gear,but that did'nt look like it hellped.

"My name is Admiral John Onasi.Im Admiral of the Republican fleet,I was forced to land here after a battle."He said though the wind and snow.

"A battle,but with who?Please,we should continue this inside."She said as her and her possy of body guards went through a door.

The capitol city of Teta 1 was completely indoor.The temprature was higher than the one outside,but was still at a level to keep ice sculptures of Empress Teta and models of buildings.Bearing 90 degree tempratures due to his armor,pading and the 2 jackets and 3 sweters he wore,he took of his jackets and threw them to the officer on his back left. They passed by several people,children looking in awe at the Republican soldiers armor and array of weapons around their belts includeing 1 T-16 Republican Seniar Systems high power blaster rifle,2 Sig-Blast 229 blaster pistols and 1 Corrtossiss laced Republican Commando Vibro-Blade,complete with a custom hilt that beared the Republican star insignia.An array of grenades includeing thermal detonators to destroy mass croweds of soldiers and concussion grenades to burst through the thick armor of speeders and walkers.

A man guided them into a small but elegen confrence room,with one large circular table in the middle.The table was apparently an "hollogram table" which showed the flying taxis and airspeeders in addition to the city,with small dots,apparently people,going out their daily lives.It also showed the outside of the city,the city was domed in appered to be a huge Ice dome over the city.Out side the dome,they could see their Republican capitol Cruiser.

"This room was formaly the war room,please excues the hollogram of the city and surrounding area."She said as she sat down,dissmissing all her body guards except 2 who stood behind her seat.Onasi sat down taking the same position directly accross Empress Teta,his body guards standing behind him.

"Now down to buisness.You say you recenltly engaged in a battle.May I ask who you were battleing against?"

"The new Unified Sith Empire." Onasi said quietly as he turned his eyes to the ground to watch his men come out and start to repair the ship.

"The Sith?"Teta said as she looked into the hollogram."They were destroyed durring the purdge right?"

"Supposely,they've returned"Onasi looked at the woman,her eyes turned wide and narrow.

"They have already invaded several worlds.Yours is next on their list."

The woman got up and paced,looking at the city and the ships.

"We've worked long and hard for tranquility here.It was only 50 years ago that we attained peace. The civil war that tore the 7 Teta system planets was disasterous.So many had lost their lives.This very city,this very room we're in now was once a millitary base.This hollogram,once showed pictures of infantry,and base positions,and command posts. This city once held the highest population of millitary officers.Now it has the lowest in the system.Are you telling me that we have to work to achive this again?"

"If you even want to gurantee your survival,yes."Onasi stated.

"I see,this is a war about survival more than political gain or expansion..." The empress said.

"Exactly."Said Onasi as he stood up.

"We need your help.The Republic need your help.Please."He said.He spoke like he ment it,and in fact,he did. She nodded,and guided Onasi to the weapon storage facility.

**CHAPTER 9-**

"**W**ell?My lord?"The man in the station said as he threw his hands on the lever.

"Yes.You may dis-engage into real-space."Naga said calmly.

"Dis-inageing-Returning to real-space"The man said pushing the lever.

"Intresting...They have come to the Teta system.Where are we?"He asked curiously.

"We are in the 7th planet of the Teta system.Were a jump away from the capital,Teta 1."Another man looking at a map of the 7 planets said.

"Request re-inforcements."Naga concluded.We'll attack them in force."

Naga stood,hands behind his back,looking at the Teta systems 7th planet,named simply Teta 7.All of a sudden 7 Sith Capitol Class crusiers emergered out of hyper-space.Around them,many smaller ships mostly Sith gunships and missile frigates,dotted the spaces inbetween the giant ships.

"Everyone accounted for." A woman a computer panel said as she typed.

"7 Sith capitol class destroyers,10,000 Sith star fighters,1,000 Sith lamboda class ships and 2,000 Missile frigates,all accounted for."She said with a soldier like tone.

"Good very good.We dont want to surprise our enemy...do we?" Naga said as he turned around and walked past the officers in the bridge tword the bridge door.

"We want to give them time to amass their own fleet."He said.Astounded all the soldiers stoped their actions and looked tword Naga.Gav did the same.

"I want this to be a battle that would go down in history...."Naga said as he walked towrd Gav. Gav saluted,bowed and waited for Naga to say somthing.

"I want you to help me with the meditation-"Naga was interupted by Gav pulling out his sword and attempting to hit Naga.Naga swiftly took out his in time to block the hit,he smiled.Both of them standing in that position for several seconeds,both of them waiting for the other to strike.

"Impressive..."Naga said outloud as the troops on the bridge watched in astonishment."Most impressive."

Gav pushed Naga,causeing him-self to get pulled back. Naga put the hilt of his sword to his head,the point,pointing straight tword Gav.In the power symbol.

Gav lunched tword Naga,attempting to hit Naga once,twice,three times, aggresively,Naga blocking and countering every hit.

"Yes,use your anger,let your anger fuel your attacks!" Naga yelled as he repelled more hits from Gav. Naga got tired of this and used the force to choke Gav. Gav stood there in one position,trying to resist showing any weakness by letting go of his sword.Finaly he dropped his sword and swung his hands to his neck,trying uselessly to repel the force choke.

"You are good,apprentice..."Naga anounced circling the frozen Gav.

"Very,good.But you still have much to learn in thr living force.Much to learn." Naga said as he released his hands,causeing the force choke to wear off Gav,Gav falling to the ground,struggleing to regain himself.

"Do not try that again."Naga said looking down tword Gav.

"At least not intil your powerfull enough to combat me."

**CHAPTER 10-**

**F**ive thousand Republican captial crusisers lined the space of Teta 1.One million Tetan missile frigated donated by the empress doted the area also.

Onasi sat calmly on his captain chair,looking at the enormus fleet infront of him. Empress Teta walked in followed by a few body guards and men in admiral suits,the Empress walked infront of Onasi,who stood up and saluted. The Empress bowed and slid to the right,showing 5 men in admiral uniforms,who saluted at Captain Onasi.

"These are the top admirals from my system who have voulentered to join us in this battle."Empress Teta stated.

Onasi held out his hand and shook the hand of the lead man.All of a sudden,one of the computers beeped and yellped alarms.

"Sir,unidentified objects closeing in fast!"A man said as he typed and read numbers on his screen.

Sith Capitol ships and missile frigates,exited hyper-space over Teta 1.

"The Sith lords fleet."Onasi said as he stared in awe in the window infront of him.

"Sith fighters,comeing in hard!"Another man yelled."Brace for impact!"

Millions of oval like and triangular like Sith fighters zoomed from their fleet tword the thousands of capitols ships.

"Release the fighters and gun-ships!"Teta and Onasi yelled in unision and millions of Republican fighters and gunships ejected from the capitol ships as triangular Tetan fighters and box-like Tetan gunships flew out of Tetan crusiers.

The two forces engaged,explosions rocking every area over the snowy planet of Teta 1.

"The battles begun."Empress said sitting down.

"Yes.And hopefully,we wont lose."

**CHAPTER 11-**

**"T**he battle has begun my lord."A man who walked up to Naga,Naga simileing at the enormous battle infront of him.Thousands of crusiers and ships,millions of star fighters and gunships were buzzing around crazily like a hive of bees that had just got a stick stabbed into them.He relaxed,and walked into the meditation chamber.He concintrated on the force and started to make illusions of "reinforcements" Drifting out of hyper-space behind the Republican fleet.The images surprised the Republic, and Naga laughed as he saw 200 Capitol ships breaking off to engage the "reinforcements".

Gav looked at Naga,pulled out his sword again and marched tword him,the Sith soldiers apparently ingnoreing him. He charged tword Naga,Naga opening his eyes and useing the force to block the hit. Naga stood up,cracked his long neck and pulled out his Sith blood blade,an all steel sword,with a red middle,apparently used by the late Marka Ragnos. He held his hilt to his stomach,and waved it around and laughed. The circled eachother slowly,Gav twirling his lightsaber in one hand,his other enclosed in a fist.

Naga hit Gav,Gav blocking it with one hand.Gav pushing Naga back,Naga not being effected. Naga sashed and attempted to stab Gav who blocked the hit with his sword,and punched the tenth darth lord of the sith in the head,causeing Naga to drop to the ground.

Gav held his weapon high in the air in an attempt to execute Naga. Naga rolled on the ground,jumped up with a spring and used the force to make the sword fly from one end to the room to Nagas hand,Naga jestured to Gav to fight,and Gav lerched to Naga,fliped behind Naga and stabbed Naga in the chest. Naga staggerd foward and yelled,pulling Gav's sword from his chest and throwing it on the ground.

Naga then pressed a button on the arm rest of his meditation chamber,causeing an all red sword to come out. Naga yelled and took the sword,and ran like he had never been wounded tword Gav,Gav stood speechless as Naga charged tword him holding his sword with both hands Naga swiped hard at Gav,Gav dodgeing every hit. Naga swiped at the floor creating large sparks that lit up the dimmly lit room.Naga made circles in is shoulders and stretched his arms,in an attempt to get "looser".

They circled eachother once more,and Gav charged Naga.


	2. Chapter 2

Gav and Naga circled each other once more, around the dark bridge of the Sith Destroyer.

Gav and Naga both held the lightsabers behind themselves with the arms over their head.

Circling each other fiercely, hit, paused, circled, parried, hit, blocked, over and over again. Then, in a strange un-anticipated move, Gav lunged and punched The Sith Lord Naga in the face.

"You should not have chosen to do that!" Gav yelled as he regained his composure and decided to strike back, the hit, blocked and parried once more, Gav lunched with a devastating stab that almost created a hole right through Lord Naga's stomach, were it not for a block by the Lord himself. Gav called on the force for energy.

He used everything he had.

Thousands of fighters, Republic, Sith and even bounty hunters on pay from both sides battled up in space. John Onasi stood at his spot in the cruiser Rejuvenator who had been at the front of the fleet. He ordered fighters to break off and attack other fighters, and ordered Capital Ships to break off from the main fleet and engage the hundreds of reinforcements coming out of hyper-space.

"Where are all these coming from?" He yelled. He stood and then saw something very, very odd. Some of the ships were just disappearing, like fading into space. Not even going into hyper-space, just leaving, just _fading away…_

"Something's going on out there!" He said to himself. The roar of the crews talking and chatting to fighters and other ships completely drowned out the sound he had made… something's going on! He silently counted the Sith Capital Ships he saw in the distance. 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, wait that's it!

"How many ships do you see on your scanners?" He commanded to the radar men, who were wearing the helmets that completely enclosed their heads in a complete 360 degree view of the battle.

"Sir, we count, about 1,245 battleships Sir…" His voice sounded very sad and non-hopeful.

"Set your metal identifier discrimination to high, understood, block out all interference and other metals and identify only the ships that are _here…_"

"Umm, ok, sir, whatever you say" He said as he played with knobs in-front of him.

"Oh the gods sir!" He yelled, which immediately silenced the rest of the bridges occupants.

"There are only 230 ships!" He yelled. "There's some machine creating illusions, maybe a mass graviton manipulator! " He yelled. John smiled.

"Find the real ships!" He commanded.

"Yes sir." The Radar operator said as he played and toyed with some more switches.

"I'm relaying the coordinates to all Capital Ships sir…should we order them to fire on only the discriminated ships?"

"Yes… do that."

SHEENG, WOOOOOOOOMMMM-silence-CHING CHING KOOOOOOOOOO

The lightsaber of Gav and the Sith Blood Blade of Naga made thousands of sounds as the passed, blocked, stopped, hit, parried and repeated. While Naga was effortlessly blocked, he thought, what could have worn off the mind control off Gav? He blocked, and was knocked off his feet by a devastating blow and hit his head.

When he regained himself, he found a lightsaber to his throat.

"I was not exaggerating young padawan" he said as he smiled at the shiny red light so close in front of him. "When I said this was impressive." He made an attempt to stand up but was quickly brought back down my an explosion.

Damn! The Graviton Manipulators! He looked to his side to see his blade, stuck in the control panel of the manipulator. The _main _control panel. Damn.

He looked to his other side and saw a capital ship exploding. His fleets second in command capital ship. He grasped the fact that all has failed, and his conquest to destroy this disgusting Republic had been in vain. He looked in the eyes of Gav, who were eerily now lively. He had failed. He looked up and used the force.

A second later, the blade was stuck in Gav's chest.

"Most impressive. Padawan. But that's what you are, and what you'll always be." The lightsaber in Gav's hand suddenly deactivated and fell to the ground. A few soldiers came in.

"Sir what do you want us to do to this traitor?" The soldier asked. Blissfully, Naga strolled around the body.

"Order the fleet to retreat back in staged min-jumps to Korriban." He ordered.

"Yes Sir. What about the body?"

"Leave it."


End file.
